Hiding The Shadows
by DoubleTrouble2022
Summary: TMI Fanfic. How did Jocelyn ask Magnus to erase Clary's memories? How did he react? What happened then? Read to find out ; ) By Rose.
1. Meeting that redhead shadowhunter

Someone knocked nervously on the door of his apartment. . He got up from the sofa on which he was sitting, drinking tea, wondering who would be on the other side of the door so late in the night.

\- Who dares to bother the High Warlock of Brooklyn?

-Magnus? Magnus Bane?

A red-haired woman with a worried and perhaps frightened expression was standing in the doorway, holding a bundle wrapped in a red blanket between her arms.

-Nephilim - guessed the sorcerer.

\- I need your help.

\- I do not help shadowhunters.

\- Please- the woman begged.- I have no one to turn to.

Magnus thought for a moment. The shadowhunter seemed panicked and could feel the fear in her voice.

With a gesture, he invited the woman to pass.

-How can I help you? -The man asked politely, after a few minutes.

The woman, in response, unwrapped the blanket and showed a little girl who did not seem to be more than two years old, also a redhead.

-You want to leave your daughter here?- The warlock asked incredulously.

The older redhead sighed heavily-. No. I want you to erase her memories. That's all.

-That's all? - He repeated-. Why do you want me to erase her memory?

She shouldn't have many bad memories; how old is she? One year old?

-Two. I hide from shadowhunters; I want to protect my daughter, for her to not know anything about them or about the Downworld.

She continued telling Magnus her story. She told him that she'd belonged to the Circle, that she married Valentine, and they had a son that her husband turned into a monster. How she took the Mortal Cup and fled. She explained that she thought that her little daughter, when she was born into a mundane life and didn't know anything about the Shadow World, would not have the Sight; but two years later she saw her chasing a fairy at Central Park and with that they arrived to that same night.

-Clarissa- she said, and seeing the confused expression of the sorcerer, she clarified-. That's her name.

She took her daughter and sat her on the floor. The little girl quickly stood up and began to look, with the curiosity of a two-year-old girl, the space around her. She was quite short, the man observed, her bright red hair hanging down to her waist and beautiful emerald green eyes. The little girl raised her small head and looked at an animal with gray fur and set out to chase it. The cat screamed and started running.

The woman, Jocelyn, lifted her gaze from the cup with steaming content and smiled faintly.

-Well?- She asked-. Will you help me?

Magnus smiled sideways.

-I'm not fascinated by shadowhunters- he said, and he thought that maybe both redheads liked him enough-but I like you; so, answering your question, yes, I'll help you.


	2. Meeting that redhead shadowhunter:Part 2

If the girl intended to release the cat, it didn't look like it; so Magnus took her in his arms and pulled her away from the hairy animal.

-Hey, Sweetie, President Meow needs to rest for a while, don't you think?

Little Clary shook her head and laughed. She slipped out of the sorcerer's arms and started chasing the cat again.

-Oh, by Merlin's pants! -Bane exclaimed. What did I just say? Wasn't that something from Harry Potter? - He thought -. This girl is driving me insane! And I didn't even take care of her for five minutes ... Where did you go, Jocelyn?

-Were you looking for me?

She was leaning against the kitchen bar (yes, bar, Magnus was a very modern warlock). She was holding a cup of coffee in her right hand, and on her left, a very pretty doll with long blonde hair.

-Oh, give me that.

\- So the High Warlock of Brooklyn - said Jocelyn theatrically making gestures with her left hand, while putting the doll out of Magnus' reach and emphasizing the words High and Warlock -, known for his exploits with spells and invocations, and his participation in great battles, doesn't know how to control an innocent two-year-old girl.

-Innocent? She's a little devil!

-Of course, of course, as you say- the redhead scoffed-. Hey- she called Magnus-, did you say "by Merlin's pants"? Isn't that something from Harry Potter?

-Yes! I knew it!

-Mommy?

-Oh, hello, honey- the little girl stretched her little arms towards her mother and she handed Clary her favorite doll-. What did you do to Magnus?

-Who?

-This has to be a joke- he rolled his eyes-. Biscuit, where is President Meow?

Clary pointed to the cupboard slightly opened.

-Scaredy cat- she said.

-Jocelyn. We must begin before she destroys my house. Munchkin- Magnus turned to the child-, would you like me to teach you some magic tricks? -Clary looked at her mum and nodded-. See that chair over there? I'm going to need you to sit there and look directly into my eyes. Can you do it? – The little girl nodded again.

Magnus' eyes turned brighter while he was making weird forms with his hands. Sparks lightened the room, right when the lights went off; Clary looked fascinated the blue and violet lights that emanated from the sorcerer's hands. After a finger snap, Clary's eyes closed, and then opened once again; but this time, they were blank.

Jocelyn stifled a scream and ran next to Clary.

-What have you done?

-Don't worry. She should recover consciousness soon. Her mind is suppressing her memories. Every time she sees something supernatural, she won't really see it, and then, she will forget. I have never done this before, Jocelyn; but I can sense it will work. We'll see the next time Clary remembers something, so you'll know when to bring her. Now go. Go before she wakes up. She will remember nothing of this, for a while at least.

The adults heard a high-pitched squeal, and turned back to the girl. Her eyes went black, before being back to normal.

-Mommy?

-Go!


End file.
